Visit to Earth - Meeting the Takamachi
by nioki-nainai
Summary: After finally having some quiet time, Nanoha and Fate decide to take little Vivio to meet the Nanoha's family back on Earth... NanohaxFate
1. Chapter 1

***** First of all I want to say that I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Would be cool if I did, but I don't… No copyright was intended.**

* * *

**Writer's notes: **Hi there ~ So here I am bringing you an after _end-of-the-world_present =P.

Leaving the jokes aside, this below is a small story I've thought of this week... It's kinda funny but at the same time sweet. I'm sure this story's concept covers something that most probably did happen in Nanoha's series.

It follows exactly after the events of StrikerS, meaning Nanoha and Fate are in their 20s while Vivio is around 7 years old.

I hope you enjoy reading it. Also feel free to comment as comments are appreciated.

* * *

**Writing Style Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.  
**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.  
_Italic _– italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**~ Visit to Earth - Meeting the Takamachi ~**

* * *

With the disbandment of Riot Force 6, after the end of the Scaglietti incident, our Aces are finally enjoying the peaceful time they have available, taking advantage of the calm period to mainly rest and enjoy each other's company, before another incident occurs.

Nanoha and Fate, together with little Vivio, are now living happily on Mid-Childa.

Another fun day has just ended and now, after putting Vivio in her bed, Nanoha and Fate are cuddled up in their bed, soon to doze off to sleep.

* * *

All cuddled up in bed, Fate is embracing Nanoha from behind, and soon, she starts softly nuzzling into Nanoha's neck.

Feeling Fate's soft light cuddles, Nanoha slightly giggles, soon calling out to her loved one with a faint playful voice. **_"Fa~te~"_**

Fate slightly backs at first, not sure if she's troubling Nanoha by what she's doing. **"I'm sorry… Am I bothering you? I'll stop if you want me to stop."**

_"Fate always worries so much… though I love how much she worries for me..."_ Thinking to herself, Nanoha giggles again, later shaking her head to answer Fate's question. She then turns her head slightly, wanting to at least meet a little Fate's eyes. **"No no, you dummy. I like it when you do that. It just tickles. That's all."** Nanoha then lifts Fate's hand and continues. **"Let me turn around."**

Fate releases her embrace to let Nanoha turn around.

As soon as Nanoha turns, now facing Fate, she opens her arms widely. **"Come here."**

Fate smiles happily, gladly accepting Nanoha's embrace while embracing Nanoha back, later giving her an eskimo kiss.

Nanoha cheerfully smiles, giving Fate a small peck on her forehead.

Fate immediately blushes, resulting in Nanoha smiling more.

_"Fate is so cute when she blushes..."_

_"I love Nanoha's smile…"_

Seeing Nanoha smile so cheerfully, Fate couldn't help herself but to lean towards Nanoha, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, soon feeling Nanoha kissing her back.

The kiss keeps on but soon breaks as the need to breathe rose.

Fate happily smiles, shyly looking at Nanoha. **"Sorry, I couldn't resist anymore."**

Nanoha gently smiles, soon hugging Fate tightly. **"Don't say sorry. You know I love you~"**

Fate smiles back, showing a slight shade of red on her cheeks. **"I love you too Nanoha. That, I'm sure of it." **

With those words, Nanoha gives Fate another kiss on the lips and as soon as the kiss breaks, she starts nuzzling with Fate, resulting with Fate nuzzling back.

* * *

The two keep cuddling and after some minutes, Nanoha thinks of something.

**"Ne Fate, I was thinking of taking Vivio to Earth tomorrow, to meet mum and dad. Everything happened so fast and I still haven't told them about her. What do you think?"**

Fate nods her head. **"I like the idea and a nice family trip would be nice… but…"**

Nanoha looks at Fate, wanting to know what's wrong. **"But?"**

**"But… I have a some work to do in the morning. I agreed with Shari to check some things. It shouldn't take much time though. I promise I'll reach you as soon as I finish. Is that ok with you? If not, I could always contact Shari first thing in the morning to postpone the meeting."**

Nanoha nods her head, hugging Fate. **"No no, don't worry. There will be plenty of time for all of us to be together. I think we'll be spending all day there. I'm thinking of taking Vivio to check around Earth. There are so many beautiful places I'm sure she'd love to see. Maybe you'll reach us before we meet my parents too. So don't worry Fate."**

Hearing so, Fate happily smiles. **"That would be great. I promise I'll do my best to reach you as soon as I can."**

Nanoha hugs Fate tightly. **"We'll be waiting for you." **

Fate smiles, hugging Nanoha tightly back.

The two cuddle up again and soon they fall to sleep into each other's warm embrace.

* * *

The next day, after a good healthy breakfast, Vivio hears the good news that today they will be visiting Nanoha-mama's home planet.

Nanoha and Vivio start preparing things for their visit, while Fate goes to dress in her uniform, mainly to leave home early, hoping that this way she'll finish earlier and will be able to meet up with Nanoha and Vivio as soon as she can, wanting to spend the day with them.

* * *

Standing at the front door of their house, Nanoha and Vivio are seeing off Fate, who is about to leave to go for work.

Fate lowers down, patting Vivio's head. **"Be a good girl with Nanoha-mama. Do what she tells you and don't wander off alone. Keep holding Nanoha-mama's hand tightly while you're on Earth."**

Vivio nods her head. **"Yes Fate-mama. Will you meet with us later?"**

Fate smiles gently. **"I will. I promise**." She then gives a Vivio a kiss on her cheek.

Standing back up, Fate finds a smiling Nanoha looking cheerfully at her. She immediately smiles back at her, leaning forward to give Nanoha a goodbye kiss, later whispering, **"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."**

Nanoha nods her head. **"Don't worry. We'll be waiting for you."**

Fate warmly smiles as she waves goodbye to her family. **"I'm off now."**

Vivio cheerfully waves back. **"Come back soon Fate-mama."**

Nanoha smiles while she waves at Fate.

As soon as Fate is out of sight, Nanoha drops down in front of Vivio, placing a hand on Vivio's head. **"Shall we go?"**

Vivio happily nods her head and as Nanoha stands back up, Vivio grabs her hand and together, they enter back in the house.

* * *

After finishing preparing the things they will be taking with them, Nanoha and Vivio are ready to leave Mid-childa to visit Earth. Locking the door behind them, the two of them prepare to teleport for Earth.

* * *

As soon as they arrive on Earth, Vivio's eyes bright up. As Nanoha had predicted, Vivio liked the scenery Earth had to offer.

Looking around, Vivio starts asking questions to her mama. **"Nanoha-mama, is this your planet?"**

Nanoha smiles while giving a single nod with her head. **"Yes, it is. This is Earth."**

Hearing so, Vivio immediately grabs Nanoha's hands. She lifts her head and smiles. **"Fate-mama told me to keep holding Nanoha-mama's hand tightly while I'm on Earth."**

Nanoha slightly giggles, gently patting Vivio's head. **"Good girl. Let's go explore the area."**

Vivio happily nods her head, wanting to explore as Nanoha-mama had suggested.

* * *

As they start exploring the area, Nanoha starts describing to Vivio how her life was back on Earth. As they move on, they arrive at Unimari City.

**"Vivio, this is part of my hometown, Unimari City. This is the town where I used to live with my mama and papa. I also have a brother and a sister. I'm sure they will all like Vivio as soon as they see you."**

**"Nanoha-mama, where's your house?"**

**"My old house is up ahead. Vivio, let's go see some other places before we go there."**

Vivio nods her head, as the two make way to visit other areas.

* * *

As they keep going, Nanoha turns to Vivio, lifting her up. She then points towards a distant building. **"Vivio~ Do you see that big building over there?"**

**"Yes. What's that Nanoha-mama?"**

Nanoha warmly smiles, recalling some memories. **"That's where Nanoha-mama used to go to school when she was a child. School is a place where you make a lot of friends."**

Vivio slightly tilts her head. **"Did Nanoha-mama have a lot of friend there?"**

**"Yes, a lot of friends. I used to spend my days especially with two friends. They were my close friends."**

Vivio smiles, hugging Nanoha tightly around the neck. **"Will Vivio have friends too when she'll go to school?"**

Nanoha cheerfully smiles, lifting Vivio up in the air. **"I'm sure Vivio will have a lot of friends because Vivio is a really good girl."**

Hearing so, Vivio happily smiles.

As Nanoha puts Vivio down, Vivio grabs Nanoha's hand again and slowly the two continue walking.

* * *

As they move forward, the two approach a bridge which offers a nice beautiful view of the sea.

**"Vivio~ Do you like Earth so far?"**

Vivio happily nods her head. **"Yes mama. I really like it a lot. Mama likes it too?"**

Nanoha warmly smile, dropping in front of Vivio. **"Nanoha-mama loves this place. Do you know why?"**

Vivio shakes her head, not knowing what Nanoha is referring too.

**"Nanoha-mama really loves it because she thankfully got to meet Fate-mama on this planet. Also, this planet is where Nanoha-mama found out about magic. If Nanoha-mama didn't found out about magic here, she would have never been able to meet Fate-mama and later meet Vivio."**

With those words, Vivio hugs Nanoha tightly.

Nanoha embraces Vivio back. **"Nanoha-mama will always be thankful to have met Vivio and Fate-mama. The two of you are the most important to me. Always remember that, and it's the same for Fate-mama. Vivio is really important to her too."**

Vivio cheerfully smiles, releasing her hug. **"Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama are the most important to me too. Mamas have to remember that too."**

Nanoha slightly giggles. **"Mamas know and they are really really really happy about it."**

Hearing so, Vivio tightly hugs Nanoha again. **"Vivio is really really really happy too."**

Nanoha happily smiles, lifting Vivio in her hands. **"Let's go meet my mama and papa."**

Vivio nods her as Nanoha places her back down. Vivio smiles, grabbing Nanoha's hand tightly.

* * *

As the two make way to go to the Takamachi residence, Nanoha continues to narrate stories about Earth. She mentions how the she used to pass the days and later mentions how this is also the world where she met Hayate, Signum, Vita, Shamal and Zafira.

* * *

As they keep walking, the two finally arrive in front of Midori-ya.

**"Vivio, this is where I used to live."**

Vivio starts moving her head around, wanting to see more where Nanoha-mama used to live.

Nanoha giggles seeing Vivio reactions. **"Let's go inside for now. We'll explore the house later."**

Vivio gives a single nod with her head, happy to finally have arrived at their destination.

Nanoha slowly approaches the front door, ringing the bell.

Footsteps can be heard and suddenly, a gentle caring voice is heard. **"Coming~"**

The door slowly opens, revealing a brown-haired lady, which as she opens the door, her eyes widen in surprise, not sure if she's seeing correctly. **"Na..no..ha..?"**

Seeing her mother, Nanoha immediately smiles. **"Hi mum~"**

Her mother's eyes brighten up with the answer. **"Nanoha~ How are you? How are things going?"** She then turns around, slightly raising her voice. **"Shiro, Miyuki-chan, come here."**

A deep yet gentle voice is heard. **"What is it Momoko?"**

**"Shiro, come here. We have a visitor."**

A tall raven-haired man slowly makes way to the front door. **"A visitor?"**

Seeing her dad, Nanoha smiles again. **"Hi dad~"**

Hearing those words, his eyes widen up. **"Nanoha?"**

Nanoha nods her head. **"It's been a while."**

He turns around, slightly shouting inside the house. **"Miyuki-chan, come see who's here to visit."**

A younger raven-haired lady makes way to where everyone is. **"Why all this fuss?"**

As she approaches nearer, the raven-haired recognizes Nanoha, immediately hugging her. **"Nanoha-chan, welcome back. How are you?"**

Nanoha smiles, **"Hi Miyuki~ I'm quite fine. Everyone, I'm sorry I didn't visit earlier. We've been really busy with some cases. We finally have some free time and so I thought we'd come to visit a bit."**

Hearing those words, Momoko tilts her head. **"We?"**

Nanoha looks down towards her leg.

The three look down, noticing a small child hiding.

With all the commotion, Vivio got a little scared and backed a little, partially hiding behind Nanoha's leg.

Seeing the child hiding behind Nanoha's leg, the three of them start staring at her, making Vivio shyer.

Momoko lifts her view to Nanoha, deciding to ask for who the child is. **"Nanoha, who's that child? She's so cute."**

Nanoha looks towards Vivio, noticing that Vivio is holding her hand tighter. **"Come on. Don't be shy. You should start by presenting yourself."**

Vivio nods her head and slowly comes out from behind Nanoha's leg. Knowing she has Nanoha-mama's support, Vivio gathers the courage and decides to present herself as mama has suggested. She takes a step in front of Nanoha, releasing her grip from Nanoha's hand.

**"I'm Vivio Takamachi. Nice to meet you." **

With those words, Vivio bows politely and as she stands back up, she turns facing Nanoha.

**"Did I do good Nanoha-mama?"**

Nanoha drops down, patting Vivio's head. **"Yes, good girl. Nanoha-mama knew Vivio could do it."**

Vivio smiles happily, grabbing Nanoha's hand again.

Nanoha slowly stands back up and as she turns towards her family, she finds them all staring at her.

Shiro is the first to speak up. **"Did she say Nanoha-mama?"**

Momoko continued, speaking in a low voice. **"Yes dear. Both of them clearly said Nanoha-mama."**

Miyuki slightly rubs the back of her head. **"She did present herself as Takamachi too. So this child is Nanoha's child."**

Nanoha smiles, nodding her head. **"Yes, Vivio is…"**

Before Nanoha could finish her sentence, she got interrupted by her mother. **"Nanoha, why didn't you tell us you had a child?"**

Shiro, still surprised from what he heard, speaks in a low voice. **"Nanoha's daughter…"**

_"What's wrong with that…"_ Nanoha faintly sighs as her family didn't give her time to explain. **"As I was going to say, Vivio is…"**

Nanoha suddenly gets interrupted again, this time by her sister, who turned facing her parents. **"I wonder when she gave birth."**

Momoko continues, still slightly shaken. **"Why didn't she tell us? Did she forget about us? You can't forget telling something like that."**

The three Takamachi form a cluster as they keep ignoring Nanoha and Vivio, continuing saying mindless things.

Shiro shakes his head. **"These things don't matter. I think the most important question here is; who else's is that child."**

Miyuki continues, answering her father. **"Maybe she got married."**

Momoko slightly backs by Miyuki's words. **"Married? Nanoha is married? She didn't tell us that too."**

Miyuki turns around, quickly eyeing Nanoha's hands before she turns back to her parents. **"Well, she doesn't have a ring."**

_"What are they thinking… How could I have given birth to Vivio… Let's try again…"_ Nanoha shakes her head, heavily sighing. **"Everyone, listen to…"**

Momoko suddenly grabs Shiro's hand. **"Did she give birth to a child without being married?"**

Shiro shakes his head, not sure how to answer. **"What has become of our child?"**

Nanoha tries again to speak with them but she gets completely ignored as if she wasn't even there.

Vivio suddenly tugs Nanoha's hand, smiling. **"Nanoha-mama, they're funny."**

_"At least Vivio is enjoying this…"_ Nanoha releases a heartfelt sigh and smiles at Vivio. **"You're right Vivio."**

With that, Nanoha tries to stop them once again to explain, but they kept ignoring her, not even trying to listen to her.

As they keep fantasizing, saying mindless things, Nanoha starts to get slightly mad, while still attempting to get their attention, but everything was in vain and so, the only thing that Nanoha and Vivio could do was to remain standing there, watching them saying mindless things.

* * *

The scene keeps going for a couple of minutes, making Nanoha impatient.

Suddenly Shiro looks towards Nanoha and turns back facing Momoko. **"Maybe it was best if we had never allowed Nanoha to leave this house. It seems that our poor daughter has lost all her values. She didn't even care to tell us that she gave birth to a child and now, she just suddenly brings her child to meet us after all this time." **

With those words, Nanoha snaps.

**"Raising Heart."**

**"STANDBY MODE, READY."**

**"Help me a little bit. _Magical Chain Bind_."**

**"YES MASTER."**

As Raising Heart follows Nanoha's request, the three Takamachi suddenly stop talking.

This time Nanoha has definitely got their attention. As she starts cracking up, angered by what they last said, she turns towards Vivio, forcefully smiling. **"Vivio, give me a second." **She releases her grip from Vivio's hand and turns towards her family members. **"I think that I have to teach these inconsiderable family members some manners."**

With those words, the three of them slightly start panicking.

**"Raising Heart."**

**"YES MASTER. EXELION MODE, READY."**

As Raising Heart takes shape, their faces slightly turn pale, fearing what is going to happen.

**"Na-no-ha?"**

Nanoha turns around, finding a worried Fate looking at her. Seeing Fate, Nanoha immediately smiles, calling her name. **"Fate~ You're here."**

Fate slightly smiles while looking around, finding Shiro, Momoko and Miyuki in magical binds, but most of all, finding Nanoha dangerously mad. _"What happened here?..."_ With a slight cracking and forcefully cheerful voice, Fate decides to ask what's happening. **"Nanoha… What's wrong?"**

Nanoha forcefully smiles, recalling what's happening. **"Nothing to worry about. I just need to teach my family that they have to listen to what someone is trying to say and not ignoring them and start inventing things about them."**

Hearing those words, Fate laughs sarcastically. _"I need to calm Nanoha down…" _…**"Nanoha, come here."**

Nanoha slightly tilts her head. **"Fate?"**

Fate opens her arms, this time speaking in a cheerful and playful voice. **"Nanoha, I'm back~"**

Nanoha gently smiles, realizing what Fate meant. She slowly approaches Fate and as Raising Heart goes back on standby mode, Nanoha gently leans on Fate's shoulder, hugging her tightly. **"Welcome back~"**

Fate embraces Nanoha gently and feeling this gesture, Nanoha gradually starts calming down, releasing the binding.

The three Takamachi feel relieved that they are unhurt and decide to remain silent this time, not wanting to provoke Nanoha in away way.

As the two remain cuddled, Vivio keeps looking at her mamas, wanting to join the embrace. She suddenly runs towards them, hugging their legs, causing Fate and Nanoha to genuinely smile at their child's behavior, resulting with the three smiling together.

As Fate completely calms down Nanoha and Vivio releases her hug from her mamas, Momoko slowly approaches Vivio, signaling her to come closer. **"Vivio-chan, right? Come here."**

Vivio timidly nods her head, slowly approaching her, still feeling slightly shy.

Momoko gently smiles, not wanting to scare Vivio. **"Vivio-chan, do you know who's your papa, who's you other parent?"**

Vivio happily smiles, nodding her head. **"Fate-mama"**

The three Takamachi feel confused with Vivio's answer.

Miyuki approaches Vivio, gently dropping down in front of her. **"Vivio-chan, what do you mean? Fate-chan can't be a papa."**

Vivio shakes her head and smiles. **"Vivio has two mamas. Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama. Two mamas."**

Nanoha and Fate smile at Vivio's behavior, both of them speaking at the same time. **"Vivio~"**

Hearing her mamas calling her, Vivio runs towards them, ignoring Momoko and Miyuki.

As soon as she arrives, Fate picks up Vivio and holds her tightly while Nanoha starts patting Vivio's head, smiling warmly. **"Vivio is a good girl. Mamas are proud of her."**

Not sure what's happening, the three Takamachi are still confused but somehow, everyone has finally calmed down, enjoying the loving scene.

The scene soon ends as Shiro shakes his head, wanting more answers. **"Why don't we all go inside?"**

Momoko gently smiles, agreeing with her husband. **"Yes, yes. I'll prepare some tea too."**

With those words, the six of them make way deeper inside the house.

* * *

As they enter inside the living room, Nanoha and Fate sit near each other on the sofa, with Vivio soon making way to sit in the middle between them.

Miyuki decides to sit near Nanoha, while Shiro sits in front of them.

As Momoko comes back with some tea and sweets, the conversation starts again.

Momoko grabs two cups of tea, giving them to Nanoha and Fate. **"Here Nanoha. Fate-chan."**

Nanoha smiles. **"Thanks mum."**

Fate smiles too. **"Thanks Momoko-san."**

Momoko warmly smiles. **"You're welcome. How are you Fate-chan."**

Fate smiles again. **"I'm quite good. Sorry that I'm late. I had some work to do this morning. I came as soon as I could."**

Miyuki slightly chuckles. **"Fate-chan, I think you arrived quite on time."**

Fate forcefully smiles, knowing what she meant. She then turns towards Nanoha and smiles gently.

Momoko sits down near Shiro and continues. **"It's been a while since we last saw the two of you."**

Fate nods her head. **"Yes, it's true. We've had some trouble with work but finally we've got some time off so Nanoha thought that we should take advantage of this and come visit." **

Momoko gently smiles. **"We're happy that you two came to visit us."**

Miyuki nods her head and waves at Vivio who had just looked at her. **"And we're happy to meet Vivio-chan too."**

Vivio waves back and turns towards her mamas, grabbing Nanoha's and Fate's hand.

The two instinctively smile at Vivio's behavior.

Wanting more answers, Shiro decides to ask. **"Well, you gave us a nice double surprise today."**

Nanoha giggles, knowing what her father is referring to. She then turns towards Fate and smiles. **"We wanted you to meet our Vivio and this was the first chance we've had."**

Fate smiles back at Nanoha.

Nanoha releases a heartfelt sigh and continues. **"Since everyone is calm now, I can explain things better."**

Shiro and Momoko forcefully smile, remembering that they had previously ignored their child while she was trying to explain.

**"We met Vivio some months ago. She was all alone and there was no one who could take care of her."** Nanoha then turns around facing Vivio, smiling happily. **"I wanted to protect her and so I asked her if she wanted me to become her mama. Fate did the same too. Vivio liked the idea and accepted us as her mamas."**

Vivio happily smiles. She stands up and turns facing Nanoha and Fate. **"Vivio is happy to have met mamas."**

Hearing so, Nanoha and Fate smile happily.

Nanoha then leans forward, slightly giggling. **"Maybe it's better if Vivio present herself again now."**

Vivio nods her head and turns around. **"I'm Vivio Takamachi. Nice to meet you."**

Momoko gently smiles towards Vivio. **"Nice to meet you too, Vivio-chan."**

Shiro starts chuckling, happy that he finally understands. **"It makes more sense now."**

Nanoha turns her face around, slightly pouting. **"It would have made sense immediately if some didn't have stupid reactions and started implying mindless things."**

Miyuki starts laughing. **"We're sorry. We're sorry."** She then turns towards Vivio and smiles. **"Vivio-chan, we're sorry if we scared you in the beginning."**

Vivio shakes her head and smiles.

Momoko slowly stand up and approaches Vivio. **"Vivio-chan, do you want to see Nanoha-mama's pictures when she was younger. There are also pictures of Fate-mama when she made friends with Nanoha."**

Vivio happily nods her head, wanting to see the pictures.

Fate gently places a hand on Vivio's head. **"Vivio, go help Momoko-san bring the albums."**

As Vivio stands up, Momoko gently lengthens her hand to Vivio. Vivio slowly grabs her hand, resulting with everyone smiling.

As Vivio leaves with Momoko, Fate scoots towards Nanoha. **"How did the exploring go?"**

Nanoha smiles, slowly leaning her head on Fate's shoulder. **"She liked it a lot. The three of us should come again another time. There are so many places I'm sure she'd love to see."**

Fate smiles, gently leaning her head on Nanoha's head. **"We will. I'll make sure of it."**

Hearing Fate's remarks, Nanoha giggles.

Nanoha then turns facing her father. **"Dad, how's Kyoya?"**

Shiro, who was looking at the direction Momoko and Vivio went, turns towards Nanoha to answer her. **"Kyoya is quite good. It's too bad that we didn't know that you were coming today. I would have contacted him to tell him."**

Miyuki nods her head, continuing after her father. **"We'll tell him next time dad. Nanoha, make sure to contact us next time so that we'll tell him too. Kyoya still always worries about you."**

Nanoha smiles, giving Miyuki a single nod. **"Next time I'll contact you beforehand."**

Vivio and Momoko come back with a couple of albums in their hands.

Seeing so, Fate smiles, enthusiastically signaling to Vivio to come and sit on her lap. **"Vivio, come here. Let's watch the pictures together."**

Vivio nods her head and smiles. She runs towards Fate and sits on Fate's lap, holding one of the albums in her hand.

Fate holds Vivio tightly and faintly giggles. **"Let's see what pictures of Nanoha-mama we will find."**

Nanoha releases a heartfelt sigh and smiles. **"Mou Fate, you seem more eager to watch the photos than Vivio."**

Fate cheerfully smiles. **"Maybe I am."**

Vivio smiles as Nanoha-mama scoots closer. They open the first album and start viewing the pictures.

* * *

As they watch the various photos in the albums, Nanoha and Fate smile recalling the various fond memories they have of those times.

They also smile at Vivio's behavior as she was happily smiling, asking questions about almost each photo she sees.

The three of them kept watching the photos for quite some time and afterwards, when they finally finished, Nanoha and Fate went in the front yard to play with Vivio.

* * *

Exhausted from playing, Nanoha and Fate, together with Vivio come back inside and as they sit down on the sofa, Miyuki starts narrating to Vivio stories about how Nanoha was when she was smaller.

The scene soon results with Shiro and Momoko laughing, as Fate was showing interest in those stories as much as Vivio did, if not more than her, resulting with Nanoha pouting.

As Nanoha and Fate kept teasing each other, while constantly playing and taking care of Vivio, Miyuki couldn't help herself not to start laughing. **"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, you two really look and act like a couple."**

Fate slightly blushes and starts laughing forcefully.

Nanoha on the other hand slightly tilts her head and giggles. **"Isn't it obvious that we look like a couple since we are a couple? I mean, it's understandable that a couple acts like a couple."**

This statement slightly shocks Shiro and Momoko, while Miyuki is still trying to register what Nanoha has just said.

Fate immediately blushes heavily and turns towards Nanoha, eyes wide open. **"Weren't we supposed to keep that a secret for now?"**

Nanoha bluntly starts laughing. **"I forgot it was a secret."**

Everyone remains slightly shocked as Fate's remark had just confirmed what Nanoha had said.

Vivio turns towards Nanoha, tugging her sleeve. **"Nanoha-mama, why is Fate-mama blushing?"**

Nanoha faintly smiles, patting Vivio's head. **"Fate-mama wanted to keep something a secret but Nanoha-mama accidentally said it loud."**

Vivio tilts her head, not sure she's understanding what her mama is trying to say. **"So Fate-mama is blushing because she is upset of what Nanoha-mama said?"**

**"Not exactly Vivio, but yes in a way. Nanoha-mama made Fate-mama slightly uncomfortable with her words."**

Vivio smiles while nodding her head. **"Then Nanoha-mama should kiss Fate-mama. Fate-mama always looks happiest when Nanoha-mama does so."**

Hearing Vivio's remark, Fate blushes more.

Instead, Nanoha smiles and starts giggling. **"Is that so?"** She then lifts her head, smiling mischievously towards Fate. **"Maybe I should."** She then turns towards Vivio.** "Do you think Fate-mama will forgive me that way?"**

Vivio happily nods her head. **"I'm sure."**

Fate looks towards Vivio, placing one finger in front of her own mouth. **"Shhhhhhhh."**

Seeing Fate's reaction, Nanoha starts teasing Fate, slowly approaching her, trying to kiss her.

Shy about what is happening, Fate slightly backs.

Seeing so, Nanoha turns her head around, making a slight sad face. _"I know what to do…"_ … **"Fate, could it be you want to keep it a secret because you're ashamed to be with me?"**

_"NO!"_ Fate immediately reacts; eyes wide open with surprise of what Nanoha had just said and with fear that she may have hurt her loved one. **"No no no no. I'm not ashamed of you. I'm honored that you accepted me and choose me to be by your side. You know I love you and will always love you."**

Nanoha immediately smiles, while Vivio slightly laughs at the scene of Fate-mama panicking, pointing out the obvious of what Fate-mama had just said. **"Fate-mama loves Nanoha-mama."**

With those words, a shade of red makes way on Fate's cheeks, after realizing what she had just said in front of everyone.

Nanoha slightly giggles, turning to Vivio. **"Vivio~ Nanoha-mama loves Fate-mama too."**

Fate suddenly embraces Nanoha, releasing a heartfelt sigh. **"I can never win against you."**

Nanoha happily smiles, soon realizing that Vivio is watching them.

**"But even so, mamas really really love Vivio too, right Fate-mama?"**

Fate warmly smiles, giving a single nod with her head. She then opens one of her hands, partially releasing the embrace from Nanoha. **"Definitely~ Mamas will always always love Vivio too. Come here~"**

Vivio smiles broadly, joining the embrace.

The three start laughing happily together while the other 3 Takamachi remain speechless by the constant surprising news.

* * *

**~ End of Story/Chapter ~**

* * *

**Writer's notes:**I'm thinking of maybe writing another chapter later/soon, which would probably include the reactions of Nanoha's family and also cover how Nanoha/Fate/Vivio spent the rest of the day on Earth... Maybe also back home with more Nanoha/Fate moments.

I guess I'll continue it according to the response I get ..

But anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. Please, feel free to comment or review. All input will be appreciated, regardless being positive or negative. Let me know what you think.

Thanks again for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]  
nioki-nainai


	2. Chapter 2

********* First of all I want to say that I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Would be cool if I did, but I don't… No copyright was intended.**

* * *

**Writer's notes: **Hi there~ So here's a New Year present - the second part of the story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it =]. More than focusing on the family's reactions, I've including more NanohaxFate moments. Hope you like~

Also, I would like to extend the New Year greetings to everyone =] ~Happy New Year~. Hope this story helps you start the New Year with a smile =] ~  
**  
**

* * *

**Writing Style Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.  
**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.  
_Italic _– italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**~ Visit to Earth - Meeting the Takamachi ~**

**[Part 2]**

* * *

As Nanoha, Fate and Vivio keep laughing together in that warm tight family embrace, Nanoha finally grasps the silence that has suddenly surrounded them. Lifting her head up to look at the others, she finds her parents and sister staring at them in disbelief.

Noticing that something has caught Nanoha's attention, Fate also lifts her view, finding the other three Takamachi looking at them, especially Shiro who is glaring at her, almost wanting the pierce her with his eyes. Seeing so, Fate releases the embrace, placing Vivio down as they stand up. **"Nanoha, I think we should explain."**

Nanoha cheerfully giggles, turning towards Fate. **"Yeah. I think so too."** She then turns facing her family again. **"Mum… Dad… Miyuki… Me and Fate are together."**

Fate immediately turns towards Nanoha, eyes wide open, amazed by how Nanoha said it. **"Nanoha? Just like that?"**

Nanoha slightly giggles, knowing that Fate was expecting her to explain in a more considerate way. **"Yes. I said what after all is the most important to be understood by my family. There's no need to add anything else. I know a speech would have been more reasonable but they've already seen that I'm happy with you and Miyuki also said that we look like a couple. Since we really are and they were the ones to point it out, I thought I'll go straight to the point and say it directly."**

Fate slowly nods her head.

At first, Fate wanted to answer Nanoha back but she soon realizes that it is best if she remains quiet for now, as Nanoha is attentively looking at her family, waiting for them to answer back.

Seeing so, Fate realizes that even though they are in this together, this is something that Nanoha has to mainly face, being her family the ones they're telling it to. Knowing that, she decides to not interfere, ready to give Nanoha support when she needs.

The first one to speak up is Miyuki, who approaches Nanoha and hugs her. **"Congratulations Nanoha."** She then turns her head, facing Fate while still hugging Nanoha, happily smiling towards her. **"You too Fate. I always thought there was something different between you two and Nanoha really seems to be happy with you."**

Fate gently smiles, nodding her head.

Nanoha smiles too, hugging Miyuki back. **"Thanks Miyuki. I really am happy with Fate."** As she releases the hug, Nanoha whispers in a faint voice. **_"Miyuki, could you take Vivio a little bit outside with you? I want to know if everything is ok with mum and dad."_**

Miyuki smiles, whispering back. **_"Sure. Don't worry."_** She then drops down in front of Vivio, smiling as she lengthens her hand to the child. **"Vivio, do you want to come explore outside the house with me?"**

Vivio looks up at her mamas, receiving a gentle smile from Nanoha and a nod from Fate. With mamas' permission, Vivio slowly holds Miyuki's hand as they make way into the garden.

As Miyuki and Vivio go outside, Nanoha decides to speak again. **"Mum? Dad?"**

Shiro remains quiet, staring at Fate while Momoko slowly approaches Nanoha. **"Nanoha, do you know what you're saying?"**

Nanoha immediately smiles, giving a single nod with her head.

Momoko gives a single look at Fate and turns back to Nanoha. **"You sure you're not mistaken? You're sure that you're in love?"**

Nanoha nods her head again. **"I'm sure mum. I love Fate and I always want to be with her."**

With those words, Fate happily smiles, instantly getting the attention of Momoko.

Momoko approaches Fate, gently smiling. **"I think the smile you made after Nanoha's words speaks alone. It's the same for you, right?"**

Fate smiles again, nodding her head. **"I feel the same way about Nanoha. I'm sure of it."**

Nanoha turns facing her father, finding him still staring at Fate. **"Dad?…"**

Shiro remains quiet, not answering Nanoha.

**"Dad, stop glaring at Fate. Are you really that upset that I'm with Fate?"…**

Shiro turns his head, still eyeing Fate from the side.

Seeing this, Nanoha resorts to raise her voice. **"Answer me, dad..."**

Shiro still remains quiet, causing Momoko to start giggle. **"Nanoha, Fate, don't mind Shiro."**

Nanoha sighs, turning to her mother. **"Is he that upset mum?"**

Momoko gently smiles, still slightly giggling. **"Yes he is dear, but don't mind him. It's not precisely because it's Fate. He would have reacted this way even if Fate was a boy. He's just upset to find out that his precious little daughter has been stolen from him."**

With those words, Shiro reacts. **"Exactly, so how can you accept it like that Momoko?"**

Momoko smiles as she makes way to Shiro. **"The heart wants what the heart wants. We can't control these things, and Nanoha is an adult now. You just have to accept it."**

Shiro immediately shakes his head. **"But…"**

Before he could finish his words, Shiro gets interrupted by Momoko who raises her voice. **"No buts. Go sit down and stop looking at Fate like that. You should be happy she's with someone she loves and loves her back. Also Fate is a good person. We both know that."**

Shiro turns his head, making way to sit down back on the sofa.

* * *

Seeing her father sulking while sitting on the sofa and her mother smiling at Nanoha and Fate, Miyuki realizes that they can now go back inside, and so together with Vivio, she makes way to go back to their family.

As they enter inside, Vivio makes way to her mamas, hugging their legs.

Fate warmly smiles, lifting up Vivio in her hands.

Nanoha smiles too, patting Vivio's head. **"Did you have fun?"**

Vivio broadly smiles, nodding her head.

Fate turns to Miyuki, giving a single nod with her head as a sign of thanks.

Miyuki gently smiles, soon turning that smile into a mischievous one while shaking her head. **"Fate, Fate, Fate… this is only the beginning."**

Not knowing what Miyuki meant, Fate turns to Nanoha, finding her giggling. **_"Nanoha?"_**

Momoko faintly giggles, getting Fates attention. Seeing so, Momoko makes way to sit down near Shiro, who is once again looking at Fate. She turns speaks in a playful voice. **"Fate-chan~ Sit down."**

As Fate turns to Nanoha, hoping to get an answer for their behavior, she finds Nanoha sitting down.

Fate forcefully smiles, not knowing what's happening. She places Vivio down and decides to sit by Nanoha's side, searching for some kind of support.

Wanting to be with her mamas too, Vivio lengthens her hands to Nanoha, getting the one's attention.

Nanoha happily smiles, picking up Vivio to sit on her lap, gently patting her head. **"Vivio, you need to remain quiet now. Mum and Miyuki will ask mamas some questions. Maybe they'll ask something to Vivio too. We need to be ready to answer them."**

Vivio nods her head, making a determined yet happy face, ready to answer any questions given.

On the other hand, Fate immediately shifts her view to Nanoha. **"Questions? What questions?"**

Nanoha cheerfully smiles at Fate while giggling. **"Fate~ you may not know this, but let's say it's sometimes Earth's custom to interrogate the one that's dating your family member. And since its Fate, I'm sure mum and Miyuki have more questions to ask."**

With those words, Fate instantly straightens up, feeling nervous by not knowing what questions they will be asking.

With that gesture, Miyuki and Momoko start laughing, soon joined by Nanoha who has prized Fate's innocent reaction.

Miyuki mischievously smiles again, turning to Fate. **"Let's see… Hmm… Ah yes, one I'm sure we both want to know. What do you like about Nanoha?"**

Without taking a second to think, Fate answers the question given to her with a smile on her face. **"Everything."**

Miyuki and Momoko start laughing again while Nanoha faintly blushes by Fate's direct answer.

Miyuki tries to smile, still slightly chuckling. **"Maybe more specific."**

Fate rubs the back of her head while a shade of red makes way on her cheeks. **"I love Nanoha's gentle character."** Fate warmly smiles, turning towards Nanoha while patting Vivio's head. **"Like her natural way of helping and protecting who needs."**

Nanoha softly smiles, knowing that Fate was not only referring to Vivio.

Fate smiles back, happy that Nanoha understood her. **"Most of all, I love her smile. It makes me happy and filled with energy whenever I see it."**

Momoko warmly smiles with Fate's reply. **"And what are your intentions?"**

Fate turns towards Momoko, slightly tilting her head. **"My intentions?"** … **"Umm... All I know is that I want to always be by Nanoha's side. I want to protect her… Be there for her whenever she needs…"**

Miyuki mischievously smiles again. **"So Fate-chan is willing to do anything for Nanoha?"**

Fate immediately nods her head. **"Yes, I would do anything, whatever Nanoha wants."**

Momoko faintly chuckles, turning towards her daughter. **"Nanoha, you should keep Fate's words in mind."**

Nanoha slightly giggles, turning to Fate. **"I will."**

This causes Fate to immediately blush again.

Momoko warmly smiles, turning to look at Shiro who had somehow calmed down from this warm happy environment. Seeing so, she turns back, this time facing Nanoha. **"Are you living together?"**

Nanoha gives a single nod with her head. **"Yes. Up till last year, we used to live in the same room, in one of the dorms where we worked." **Nanoha pats Vivio's head.** "Now we're living together with Vivio in a house at Mid-childa. Vivio will start school soon and I'll be working as a civil servant there. Fate will also continue her job as Enforcer."**

Miyuki laughs, looking to Fate. **"No wonders Fate knew how to calm you down earlier. You've been together for quite some time now."**

Fate warmly smiles, nodding her head.

Momoko slightly chuckles. **"So Nanoha, are you the one taking care of the family, the one who cooks for the family?"**

Nanoha nods her head.

Instead, Fate and Vivio happily smile, turning towards each other as they suddenly speak in sync. **"We love Nanoha-mama's cooking."**

With those words, a slight shade of red makes way on Nanoha's face.

Momoko and Miyuki chuckle at the scene. Shiro, who was trying to remain serious and composed, couldn't help but turn his face at a side and faintly chuckle too.

As the laughter fades, Miyuki turns to Fate, wanting to ask one last question. **"Nanoha~ Fate~ How did you two find out you loved each other?"**

**"That…" **Fate warmly smiles, turning towards Nanoha.

Nanoha slightly giggles. **"It happened a long time ago."**

Miyuki smiles, nodding her head. **"Come on~ Tell us~ We want to know."**

Nanoha immediately giggles again, knowing how much curious her sister can be about these things.

Fate gently smiles as she scoots towards Nanoha. **"We didn't realize each other's feelings back then... Well, we didn't even understand our own feelings."**

Nanoha slowly nods her head to confirm what Fate said, soon continuing after her words. **"Back then, when I left Earth to go with the Bureau, we were constantly being called to work on difficult cases."**

Fate nods her head, continuing after Nanoha. **"It was tough but we always did our best, sometimes pushing ourselves over our limit. Unfortunately, we weren't always together. Sometimes we were called on different cases and had to go separate ways."**

Nanoha slightly smiles, closing her eyes. **"Yes, it was something we couldn't control… There was one time I got severely injured. I can still recall some parts…"** Nanoha opens back her eyes and continues. **"I was called on a mission but I wasn't feeling that well. I thought I'd push myself, thinking that way I could end the mission more quickly... but a distracted second was all it took to put me down..."**

Fate deeply sighs, tightly clenching her fists. **"I wasn't there… When I finished my mission, I came back to Nanoha and they told me she was severely injured... Lucky to have survived... Afterwards they told me that they weren't sure Nanoha would be able to fly again, or even walk…"**

Shiro, Momoko and Miyuki remain speechless. They didn't know any of this had happened.

Fate takes a deep breath and continues as her voice starts breaking. **"I wanted to see Nanoha smile again… I wanted to hear her voice…"**

Nanoha warmly smiles, caressing one of Fate's clenched hands.

Feeling Nanoha's gentle touch, Fate makes a half smile and continues from where she left. **"I visited Nanoha every day, waiting for her to wake up... But soon days became months…"**

Nanoha slowly nods her head while smiling, remembering that everyone in the hospital told her that Fate visited her every day, whenever she found the time, even if just for a minute. Every break Fate had, she would come to visit her. **"And then I did. I woke up, finding myself in a hospital room. Fate was there at that time. She cried so much."**

Fate immediately reacts, slightly blushing. **"I was crying because I was happy you woke up."**

Nanoha slightly giggles as she continues. **"Fate kept visiting me every day, whenever she found the time. I was happy that Fate dedicated so much time to me. Then one day~"**

* * *

**_~ Flashback ~_**

Fate has just arrived to visit Nanoha and is now standing in front of Nanoha's room. As she slowly opens the door, she smiles seeing that Nanoha is awake. **"Hello Nanoha. How are you today?"**

Nanoha immediately smiles, happy to see Fate. **"Fate-chan~ I'm fine. Thanks for visiting me."**

Fate smiles back at Nanoha, happy to hear that she's ok. **"Of course I'd come visit. How's rehabilitation going?"**

**"Not bad."**

Fate tilts her head, noticing that Nanoha is somewhat quieter than usual. Wanting to know what's wrong, she decides to ask her as she makes way to sit by Nanoha's side. **"Nanoha, what's wrong?"**

Nanoha faintly smiles. **"Nothing~ I'm just tired..."**

With that answer, Fate worries more, knowing that something is troubling her. **"Nanoha, you can tell me anything. You know I'm always there for you."**

**"It's just… I heard from Hayate-chan that you didn't pass your exam for three times because you were too worried about me… and you've been dedicating so much time to come visit me… For a moment, I was scared that maybe Fate-chan would start hating me for that."** Nanoha faintly smiles again, not wanting to worry Fate. **"I know it's silly so don't worry about it. I was just thinking too much. That's all."**

Fate reacts straightaway, feeling shocked by Nanoha's words. **"No, I would never hate you... I… I love Nanoha..."**

Nanoha warmly smiles. **"I love you too."**

**"No… I mean... I lo... I'm sorry. Nevermind."** Fate slightly smiles as she stands back. She then turns to Nanoha, tucking her tightly in bed. **"You don't have to worry about that. I promise you, that's something that will never happen. I'll let you rest for a bit now. I'll visit you again soon."**

Nanoha smiles again, nodding her head. **"Ok. Thanks Fate-chan."**

Fate gently smiles as she turns to walk towards the door. As she opens the door, she turns around to wave at Nanoha, soon receiving a wave back. With that gesture, Fate closes the door and as she starts resting against it, she releases a weighty sigh.

**_~ End of Flashback ~_**

* * *

Nanoha warmly smiles. **"I had noticed that Fate reacted a bit strange but at that time, I thought it was because she was worried about me."**

Fate intertwines her hand with Nanoha's, not realizing she has caught Shiro's attention with that gesture. Fate gently starts caressing Nanoha's hand as she continues narrating the story. **"After that event, I unconsciously started distancing myself from Nanoha. I still kept visiting her all days. That was something I could never stop doing… But I would remain quiet most of the time, asking the same things with each visit."**

Nanoha nods her head, cheerfully giggling as Vivio has just placed her hands on her mama's hands, wanting to join the intertwining.

Miyuki and Momoko smile at the scene, while Shiro remains concentrated on Fate, somehow wanting to hear the rest of the story.

Fate happily smiles, placing her hand on Vivio's head, gently patting her. She then lifts her face, noticing Shiro and Momoko are somehow waiting for them to continue while Miyuki is still smiling at Vivio.

Fate gives a single nod with her head and continues. **"Then one day, when I was visiting Nanoha, she seemed to be slightly mad with me." **Fate turns her view to Nanoha, knowing that Nanoha will surely react to her words.

Nanoha immediately pouts, debating Fate's words. **"Mou~ I wasn't mad. I was only worried about you."**

Fate slightly chuckles with Nanoha's reactions, speaking in a cheery voice. **"So that time, Nanoha was worried about me and decided to confront me."**

* * *

**_~ Flashback ~_**

Sitting in her bed, Nanoha is looking down, clenching the bed sheets. **"Fate-chan, what's wrong?"**

Fate forcefully smiles. **"Nothing is wrong."**

Receiving that answer, Nanoha lifts her face to confront Fate, raising her voice as it cracks down. **"Don't lie to me... You seem distant lately... I feel as if I did something wrong… Tell me…"**

Fate slightly backs, shifting her eyes down, looking towards the floor. **"Nanoha… You did nothing wrong… I'm the one at fault here. Something is wrong with me…"**

Nanoha tilts her head, not understanding what Fate means. **"Fate, what do you mean?"**

Fate's voice slowly starts breaking. **"After your accident, I started feeling scared… I didn't know when you'll wake up… I felt that I had lost you… That I wouldn't have been able to see you smile again… I felt angry with myself for failing to protect you… I was scared of losing you… You're really important to me… I know that I love you… but the affection I feel for you is different than how I feel for everyone else… for Arf, Lindy or anyone else… I…" **Fate clenches her fists as she continues.** "... I don't know how to explain it… but I've been feeling something different… When you woke up, I felt a bursting joy inside… Then, last time you told me you were scared I would start hating you… I felt something deep inside hurting… I knew I could never hate Nanoha and these feeling wanted to burst out more… And for a moment I couldn't control them… But now, I'm trying to suppress them… I don't know what's wrong with me… I'm sorry I've been acting strange… It's just I don't know what I should do…"**

As Fate's words end, seconds start to pass and silence falls in the room.

Receiving no response, Fate decides to lift her view, finding Nanoha with her arms open wide.

**"Fate-chan~ come here."**

Fate slowly approaches her, somewhat scared but at the same time wanting to hear what Nanoha has to say.

As soon as Fate is in hand's length, Nanoha pulls her closer, hugging Fate tightly as tears start threatening Nanoha's eyes.

**_"Nanoha?"_**

**"Fate-chan, I love you too… I've been having the same feelings for quite some time now… I feel a stronger affection for you… Different from the one for my family… More than the ones for Hayate-chan, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan… I didn't know what to do about it… I thought to keep it a secret… Thinking to suppress them… Thinking something was wrong with me… I thought they were wrong, but now…"**

Fate embraces Nanoha back, leaning her head on Nanoha's shoulder. **"Nanoha… You mean you think they aren't wrong?"**

Nanoha nods her head as she gentles the embrace she's giving to Fate. **"Yes Fate-chan. There's nothing wrong with our feelings and they are mutual. I feel the same about you as you feel about me."**

Fate lifts her head, gently resting her forehead against Nanoha's forehead, as tears form at the corner of her eyes. **"I didn't want to lose you."**

Nanoha warmly smiles, happy by what Fate had just said. **"You won't lose me. We'll always be together."** As tears of joy start falling again, she slightly giggles as a wide smile makes way on her face. **"At least if that's what Fate-chan wants too."**

Fate cheerfully smiles, happy with what Nanoha has said. **"I definitely want that."**

The two start giggling lightly, happy to be in each other's embrace.

**_~ End of Flashback ~_**

* * *

Fate and Nanoha happily smile looking towards each other, recalling the scene clearly as if it had just happened the day before.

Nanoha then turns, facing her family. **"We've been together ever since. Always giving support to each other when one of us needed."** Nanoha gently leans her head on Fate's shoulder. **"Working together… Living together… Always by each other's side, together."**

Fate smiles while she leans her head on Nanoha's head, slightly eyeing Vivio from the side. **"And now we are living together again in a home, but this time with a little bundle of joy with us."**

Vivio broadly smiles, knowing that Fate-mama was referring to her. She drops down from Nanoha-mama's lap, wanting to now sit on Fate-mama's lap.

Nanoha gently lifts her head from Fate's shoulder to let her pick Vivio.

As Fate lifts up Vivio, placing Vivio on her lap, Fate hugs her from behind, resting her head on Vivio's head. She cheerfully smiles, speaking in a playful voice. **"And since we all love Nanoha-mama, we're the new Takamachi family at Mid-childa, right Vivio?"**

Vivio happily nods her head, agreeing with Fate-mama.

A soft shade of red makes way on Nanoha's cheeks as she cheerfully smiles, releasing a heartfelt sigh while tightly hugging them. **"Mou~ you two."**

Fate and Vivio start laughing, happy to be in Nanoha-mama's tight embrace.

Miyuki and Momoko soon join the laughter while Shiro, though still feeling slightly annoyed, smiles warmly, glad to see his daughter happy.

* * *

As all the family continues to enjoy the time together, time flies by and soon it's time to go back home at Mid-childa.

Picking up a tired Vivio in her hand, Fate smiles as the child slowly intertwines her hands around Fate-mama's neck while Nanoha happily smiles, enjoying the view.

Miyuki slowly approaches Vivio, gently patting her head, soon joined by Momoko who plants a gentle kiss on Vivio's cheeks, causing the child to smile.

Momoko warmly smiles back. **"Come visit us again Vivio-chan."** She then lifts her view, facing Nanoha and Fate. **"Take care you two. Come visit us whenever you want too."**

Fate nods her head while Nanoha hugs her mother. **"We will~"**

Releasing the hug from her mother, Nanoha makes wait to hug her father too.

Shiro smiles, hugging Nanoha back. **"Take care and come visit us again. We'll be waiting for you."**

Nanoha smiles back, nodding her head.

He then approaches Fate and Vivio, gently patting Vivio's head. **"Take care you two and come visit us again."**

Vivio softly smiles, nodding her head.

Fate gives a single nod. **"We will. Thanks."**

Shiro gently smiles at the two, soon narrowing his eyes at Fate, speaking in a low voice.** _"Take care of Nanoha."_**

Fate forcefully smiles, later nodding her head. **"I will."**

Miyuki and Nanoha giggle at the scene, while Momoko shakes her head first, late giggling by her husband's reaction.

As Nanoha, Fate and Vivio leave to go back at Mid-childa, the three other Takamachi wave goodbye, happy to have passed the day with them while still feeling a bit sad that they had to leave.

* * *

As they teleport back to Mid-childa, the three find themselves tired from the eventful day. Entering back home, they decide it was time to go rest.

Nanoha gently takes Vivio in her hands, taking her in her room to sleep.

After putting Vivio in bed, Nanoha enters her bedroom, finding Fate quietly sitting on their bed.

**"Vivio is really tired today. She fell asleep immediately."**

Fate nods her head.

Nanoha approaches Fate, sitting by her side. **"Fate, you're quiet. What's wrong?"**

Fate makes a half smile. **"I'm thinking of what your parents asked today..."**

Nanoha tilts her head, not sure what's troubling Fate.

**"Nanoha saved me... Even now you keep on saving me..."**

Nanoha warmly smiles, gently taking Fate's hands in her hands.

**"When I'm alone... I ... I always fear the worst... I fear that the past will get to me... I fear that I will lose everything..." **Fate suddenly presses Nanoha's hands tightly. **"I fear that I would lose you... lose Vivio... Erio, Caro… Arf, Lindy... I fear that something will happen and that I will not be able to come back you."**

Nanoha smiles, softly leaning her head on Fate's shoulder while holding gently, yet tightly, Fate's hands, softly caressing them. **"That will never happen. Even if something bad happened and you couldn't come back, I will always come find you. I promise."**

With those words, Fate instantly turns and embraces Nanoha really tightly.

Nanoha starts giggling. **"Fate~ there's no need to hug me so tightly. I really really like when you hold me but it's not like I will try to escape unless you hold me this tight~"**

Fate slightly blushes, partially releasing her embrace, now holding Nanoha gently. **"I'm sorry. It's just... I want Nanoha to always be by my side."**

**"I promise I will~ I also want Fate to always be by my side."**

Fate smiles, leaning her head on Nanoha's shoulder. **"I promise I will too."**

Nanoha happily smiles, later speaking in a playful tone. **"Ne Fate, will you come search for me if I ever get lost?"**

Fate lifts back her head and cheerfully smiles. **"Definitely. I promise. I will always come save Nanoha."**

Nanoha smiles as she starts nuzzling into Fate's neck.

Fate slightly giggles, whispering her loved one's name. **_"Na~no~ha~"_**

Nanoha stops and starts laughing. **"I told you yesterday that it tickles when someone does that."**

A shade of red makes way on Fate's cheeks, knowing what Nanoha meant. **"I can never win, right?"**

Nanoha cheerfully smiles, giving a single nod with her head.

With that gesture, Fate leans towards Nanoha, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, soon feeling her loved one returning the kiss as they fall backwards on the bed.

As the kiss breaks due to the need to breathe, Fate smiles and starts nuzzling with Nanoha, resulting with Nanoha nuzzling back.

* * *

**~ End of Story/Chapter ~**

* * *

**Writer's notes: **I hope you enjoyed reading this small story. I'd appreciate if you leave a comment or review =]. All input will be appreciated. Let me know what you think.

Thanks again for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]  
nioki-nainai


End file.
